


Dating In Disguise

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pining, Pining Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, oblivious loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: The Inception AU nobody asked for - in which Tony is the most badass person in the dreamshare community and Loki wishes he could hate him for it. Also, Tony keeps hiring Loki for jobs, and Loki can’t stop himself from saying yes.





	Dating In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> I was a big fan of Inception and wanted to do an AU around it for ages. I finally dusted off the idea and wrote it. Hope you like!
> 
> (Knowledge of inception will make it easier, but if not, it should be understandable.)

In dreaming and the dreamshare community there were many segments of dreamers. Some people still clung to their morals and worked for the good of the people, others were too specialised to do anything but military work. Some were new and finding their feet, some were particularly sordid or vicious. There was also a very clear line between who were merely good at what they did and who were the _best_. 

Loki was one of the best.

He would say he was _the_ best at what he did, but while Loki didn’t work with people in the community who did the same tasks as him Loki had still spoken to and been impressed by numerous other members of their community. This was why he had separated the good and the best into two categories. There was still only one other person in the role of Point Man that excelled as well as him. 

Loki respected Arthur, and in no small part, he respected his ability to manage the second most annoying forger that Loki had ever met. Eames was irksome and talented and _lewd_ but he was professional.

Tony Stark, however, was just... _amazing_ and it was the bitterest thorn in Loki’s side. If Loki was being truthful (and he rarely was when it comes to Tony Stark) he would admit that if anyone was the best person in the entire dreamshare community, it would be him.

Loki prided himself on being good at researching, at extracting information and even designing the dream when he needed to. Tony, however, could and would do _everything_ and he did it with flourish and with skill. He could make a PASIV device (something almost no one had knowledge of anymore and that he _taught himself to do_ ) he could concoct the chemicals needed for dreaming, he was a brilliant extractor when he needed to be (but preferred not to), he could forge with the best of them and design beautiful dreams. 

He could have held the dreamshare community in the palm of his hand – but, he only entered dreams for fun. He had money, a career and a _highly profitable life_ outside the criminality of dreams.

When Loki worked with Tony, it was usually because _Tony_ had hired _Loki_.

Loki would despise him, if Loki wasn’t already painfully impressed by him. But Loki always endeavoured to ignore that.

Just like he endeavoured to ignore the way Tony flirted with him.

He always told himself that it was ‘the last time’ whenever Tony hired him.

But when he got an email or a text message from the eccentric billionaire offering a ridiculous sum for a simple dream... Loki always ended up agreeing.

It was what found him being chauffeured from the airport (having had a private Stark Industries plane take him from Norway to America) to Tony’s Malibu mansion.

It was... odd, and a divergence from the standard procedure. Loki worked in an illegal industry shrouded in secrecy, home visits weren’t done unless it was the home of the mark.

(Yet, going by one’s real name wasn’t done, nor was being a high profile figure who dabbled for excitement.)

Arriving at the mansion, Loki stepped out of the car with his briefcase in hand. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was slicked back. Tony met him at the door with a smile and a glass of scotch.

“Loki! My favourite dreamer!” He gestured him inside. “I’m having a drink. Do you want a drink?”

“No, thank you,” Loki answered politely; it was always best not to insult the person paying you a five zero figure.

“Are you sure?” Tony asked, continuing to look hopeful. “It’s going to be a long night. I’ve ordered dinner!”

Loki was planning to protest that dinner wouldn’t be necessary but he was stopped short as Tony gestured dramatically at the living space. There was a large, long table set up with documents, laptops and a PASIV device at one end, but at the other there was the finest Italian food Malibu had to offer.

Loki _knew_ it was the finest, because Tony Stark would spare no expense; and even if he didn’t know that about the man, the scents and sight made it obvious. Loki’s mouth watered and his stomach rumbled just looking at it.

“I have red wine,” Tony tempted him. “You like a good French, right?”

Loki dragged his eyes to Tony; with anyone else that comment would make him suspicious, but Tony was both smart and observant. He had to be both in his normal life, and in the dreamshare community.

Loki had stored numerous facts about Tony; it was hardly surprising Tony had done the same about him.

It was why Loki knew that Tony wouldn’t stop pestering until he said yes.

“One glass,” he allowed. 

Tony brightened, his smile taking over his face. “You got it, Lokes.”

Loki’s eye twitched, but he refused to tell the man not to call him that. It never worked, and it was better than some of the other nicknames he’d received over the years.

Tony was heading over to his bar, but he stopped to place his scotch beside one of the chairs. He motioned at a second chair. “Take a seat. I’ll bring over the wine.”

Loki resisted the urge to sigh and mutter about the lines between business and pleasure blurring. Tony wouldn’t listen to him anyway. He was already rushing over to the bar to get the wine.

Placing down his briefcase beside the chair, he sat down and let his eyes run over the amazingly decedent spread before him. Loki often had to live out of hotels and eat whatever was available, especially if he was laying low after a job. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had good food in a safe space. 

(Because, despite being a source of frustration, Loki knew that he was _safe_ with Tony. He was one of the few people Loki trusted.) 

Tony made it back with the glass of red and placed it before Loki. He then took a seat to Loki’s left. They weren’t beside one another, but Tony was at the head of the table, Loki to his right. It wasn’t a small or intimate table, but Loki still felt like the evening was more personal than business.

He had to put things back on track.

“You didn’t specify the nature of the job.”

Tony made a face. “We’re having dinner, Loki. Are you really going to ruin good food and give us indigestion by talking in the middle?”

“I don’t get indigestion,” Loki pointed out. He was _about_ to make a comment about Tony’s age being a factor if he suffered from it, but decided against it. Tony was older than him but not _that_ old that it wouldn't gain a quick retort.

“Well, it’s still a rule. Food first, shop talk later.” He picked up a plate and held it out to Loki. “Try the lasagne, it’s the best you’ll ever have.”

Trying not to sigh, Loki reached for the plate and gave in to having dinner with Tony. It wouldn’t be the first time the eccentric billionaire had insisted on a meal before officially hiring Loki for a job.

* * *

The food was exceptional, as Loki had assumed it would be. Tony also chatted throughout the meal (completely ignoring his earlier statement). Loki tried not to smile or laugh at his jokes. He tried to hold onto his neutral and unimpressed demeanour, but it was always hard around Tony.

When the meal finally finished, he was on his second glass of wine and was grateful to move to the business aspect of the evening.

They’d migrated down the table where the documents were collected. Tony had sat down beside him (despite Loki’s pointed look at the other chairs scattered around the table, as usual, Tony ignored him) and began explaining what he was hiring Loki to do.

When he finished, Loki could only stare it him in complete disbelief.

“You want me to infiltrate the home and mind of Justin Hammer so you can learn what his new designs are only to craft similar and better ones and release them prior to him?”

“Yup,” Tony answered with a smile.

Loki stared at him with incredulity. “You could learn this information by hacking his company. I know you are more than capable of it.”

Tony scrunched his nose. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“There would be fun,” Loki insisted. He knew how much Tony loved to play with code and beat firewalls. “It would also be cheaper for you.”

Tony waved it all off as if what Loki was arguing, hell, what Tony was _paying_ Loki, was trivial. But, to a billionaire, playboy, genius, philanthropist, perhaps it was.

“Well, if you’re determined to do this,” Loki said. “We’ll need an architect, an extractor, possibly a forger or-”

“No,” Tony interrupted, his expression unusually serious. “Just us.”

Loki jerked to look at him, completely stunned. “What?”

“You’re a damn good extractor. I can forge and be the architect. I have my own compounds on hand. We’re fine on our own.”

It was practically unheard of, and at the very least, “We’ll need someone to stand watch.”

“I can ask my head of security,” Tony answered simply.

“But-”

“Loki, this is a simple job and you are one of the most talented dreamers. Why the hell would I need anyone else on my team when I have you?”

Loki felt the start of a blush creeping up his neck and he hurriedly looked away. Tony Stark was a force to be reckoned with as an extractor and that was because he had charm and charisma. He was incredibly good looking and was just as skilled with words as Loki. 

It was one of the reasons Loki always found himself giving in to Tony’s job offers; he was far too hard to resist.

Loki busied himself with pulling up another document on Justin Hammer. “Fine. Who do you plan to forge?”

“I’m thinking my CEO. He has a few fantasies about snatching her out from under me. I don’t doubt he’d love to dream about seducing her to his side.”

Loki looked at the man with horror. “You’re going to _seduce_ him?”

Tony reared back, disgust plain on his face. “God no! He’s not getting one grubby hand on me. He’s going to wine and dine her from a _business_ seduction perspective.” Tony gave a theatrical shudder. “Don’t ever make me picture that again.”

Loki was grateful to hear it, although, he didn’t really want to acknowledge why. He focused on the facts. “If we’re going to use your CEO for a slow seduction, it might take a few levels.”

“Nah.” Tony shook his head. “Hammer is an idiot and he’s arrogant. He’ll believe his own prowess has finally won Pepper over.”

Loki nodded, acquiescing to Tony’s knowledge of the mark. “Then how do you want to play it?”

“There’s a charity gala tomorrow night. I thought we’d go there and you could get a feel for Hammer.”

Loki eyed Tony warily. “I’m not meant to be seen by the mark, Tony.”

“He won’t even notice you, I promise,” Tony insisted, looking at Loki with an unusual kind of hope. “Hammer never comes over when I’m with a guy.”

Loki was still unsure, but with Tony looking at him expectantly (and with the job to consider), Loki found himself crumbling. “Fine. I’ll need something to wear.”

“I can take you to get a suit tomorrow,” Tony insisted, his face already bright with delight. “We’ll make a day out of it! Breakfast at the mansion, suit shopping, and I’ll show you some of the best spots in Malibu-”

“Tony,” Loki cut in. “I can get a suit myself and I can meet you at the event. I have a hotel room and-”

“What? No! You’re staying at the mansion! And you’ll need an expensive suit, only fair I pay for it, and give you room and food.”

“Tony-” Loki tried to argue, but Tony wasn’t listening.

The shorter man stood up and started talking to the ceiling, “JARVIS, book an appointment with my favourite tailor. Order me up the breakfast special. Loki’s room is set up and ready for him, right?”

“Of course, Sir.”

Loki didn’t jump, but it was a near thing. He had heard the rumours that Tony had created Artificial Intelligence, but even he hadn’t dared to believe the man was _that_ brilliant.

“Excellent!” Tony clapped his hands together and turned back around to face Loki with a blinding smile. “Then it’s settled. I’ll take you to your room, you can settle in for the night and tomorrow we’ll be up bright and early.”

Loki sighed again. He also lifted his head to the ceiling. “JARVIS, may I assume that my luggage, instead of being forwarded to my hotel as requested has been placed inside a room in the mansion?”

“Yes, Mr Liesmith,” JARVIS answered promptly, using the pseudonym Loki had adopted for the dreamshare community. “Mr Stark also requested I cancel any hotel bookings.” The AI sounded disapproving, a theory only confirmed when he added, “I have instead placed it on hold for you, so you may choose where you wish to reside tonight.”

“JARVIS!” Tony hissed, sounding betrayed. “You’re not supposed to do that!”

“I told you I would not support your decision to kidnap Mr Liesmith.”

“It’s not kidnapping!” Tony protested. “It’s looking after my fellow dreamer!”

“Of course, Sir,” JARVIS drawled, sounding completely unimpressed.

Loki found himself smiling as he watched man and creation argue. Loki knew he shouldn’t have let it sway him, but he once again found he was far too susceptible to Tony Stark.

“Thank you for your consideration, JARVIS, it is much appreciated.” Tony jerked to look at him, a flicker of hurt flashing through his eyes. If Loki hadn’t already made his decision, that would have prompted him to decide. “But, I will stay here for the duration of the job.”

When Tony smiled this time, it wasn’t wide and overpowering like his other smiles; this one was softer and gently pleased. It was unexpected and made Tony look... happier, younger even. It made Loki realise how much of the man’s true feelings were hidden behind his humour, sarcasm and constant animation. It shouldn't have surprised him, but it did.

“Awesome,” Tony said, his voice lower but no less happy. “I’ll show you where you’re staying.”

Loki had to look away from the other man, and he used the time to pick up his suitcase and the suit jacket he’d removed during dinner. He stepped towards Tony who quickly began to lead him down the hallways of the mansion. Tony pointed out rooms as he went, helping to orient Loki, but he did notice that Tony’s own room was absent from the tour.

It was almost disappointing.

When he was finally led to his room, Tony opened the door with a nervous shuffle. Loki’s eyes widened and he let out a soft breath. The room was filled with only the finest furniture and was designed to please the eye while staying within Tony’s modern design style.

But that wasn’t what held Loki’s gaze; his eyes were riveted on the beautiful view of the ocean spread out before him. Loki could have stared at it for hours.

“I hope it’s okay?” Tony asked, sounding unusually worried.

Loki dragged his eyes back to the other man and gave him a smile. “It’s wonderful. Thank you.”

Tony instantly relaxed. “Yeah? Great! Well, I’ll leave you to it. Early morning and all that.” He started to walk out of the room only to bump into the doorframe. He sent it an accusing glare before pushing away. “Right, well. I’ll be in the lab if you need me. Let JARVIS know and he’ll help you find me.”

Loki nodded and Tony turned on his heel and hurried away, leaving Loki alone. He shut the door behind Tony and turned back to the room that was twice as large as his hotel would have been. It also didn’t have half as stunning a view.

 _If you keep this up, Tony Stark_ , Loki thought with amusement, _I may not want to leave when the job is done._

* * *

Loki spent a good hour sitting by the window, watching the ocean and reading a book. 

Normally, he would be hard at work collecting information for the job, but in this case, Tony and JARVIS had already done his job for him. There was nothing he could do until after the charity gala, and Loki used the time to just enjoy himself.

He also had a long, luxurious bath and let the warm water and jets sooth his muscles. When he was finished and his hair was dry, he climbed into the heavenly bed and fell asleep. It was one of the deepest and most blissful sleeps he’d had in years.

The next morning, he woke early and changed into slacks and a silk shirt to meet Tony for breakfast. Tony almost looked disappointed that he didn’t catch Loki in pyjamas. He didn’t know why, after all, Tony was already in a bandshirt and jeans.

Breakfast was a virtual buffet of options and Loki was surprised to see his favourite tea as one of the options. They didn’t eat it all (honestly, there was enough for four people) but Tony said it wouldn’t go to waste. Once they were done, Tony took him down to his garage filled with beautiful and ridiculously expensive sports cars.

Sliding into the passenger seat beside Tony, he almost felt like laughing. The whole morning, the whole _situation_ was so bizarre; it could almost feel like a dream. But, Loki knew he was awake and he’d run his fingers over his totem this morning to further prove it.

The day still continued to feel like makebelieve: 

The wind whipping through his hair as Tony drove them through Malibu.

Standing in front of the mirror at the tailor, being fitted for a ludicrously expensive black suit, catching Tony’s dark brown eyes through the mirror, and swearing, for a moment, Tony was watching him with longing.

Eating lunch in an expensive restaurant in a private booth, laughing at the stories Tony was telling him and being waved off whenever he offered to pay.

Visiting Tony’s private beach when they arrived back at the mansion and diving into the ocean and letting the Malibu sun beat down on his skin, feeling not like he was on a job, but that he was in the middle of a vacation.

Unfortunately, he _was_ here for a job, and all too soon he was showering and dressed in his suit, fixing his cufflinks in the mirror as he ran through plans and scenarios in preparation of being in the same room as their mark. 

Tony, however, instead of being subdued or sharply focused like he usually was on a job, he was excited and almost vibrating when Loki met him by the front door. He flashed Loki a smile and held out his arm. Loki blinked with momentary confusion and then surprise. 

“Oh.” He hesitated before taking the offered arm. “The first time a job has found me as the date of a billionaire.” 

Tony’s smile dropped ever so slightly which made Loki frown before the shorter man looked away and opened the door. “First time for everything, right?”

His voice sounded unusually strained, but before Loki could try and figure out why, a man was greeting them with a smile and a nod. He opened the back door of the car and they climbed inside. It could have been awkward, Loki expected it to be, but Tony seemed determined not to let whatever had happened early affect anything.

“Okay, so, Hammer. He’s going to avoid me while we’re together, but if we separate, he’ll likely swan over with some paid model on his arm, trying to show off.”

“Which will be the perfect time for me to watch how he interacts with you,” Loki answered.

“Yeah, but we won’t do that often,” Tony insisted. “It’s how he acts with others that we’re going to be paying attention to.”

“This isn’t my first job, Tony,” Loki replied, but instead of being offended, he was only amused.

Tony smiled but it was tight and still not quite meeting his eyes. His fingers were tapping an agitated rhythm on his thigh. Loki wanted to reach out and cover his hand, to _sooth_ it - but he shook off the thought. They weren’t that close or that intimate.

“Nothing will happen,” Loki assured him instead. “We’re both excellent at our jobs, and even _should_ something go wrong, he won’t know what we planned to do. But if you don’t want to take the risk, you can always hack his company at a later date.”

“Yeah,” Tony muttered, but he sounded distracted, his eyes were flicking around the car, over Loki, back to his fidgeting hands, and back out the window.

In the end, Loki couldn’t take it anymore and he reached out and grabbed one of Tony’s hands, stilling it. Tony’s gaze snapped to Loki, wide-eyed and confused. “Calm down, Tony.”

He could have let go, he _should_ have pulled away, but the way all the tension drained from Tony found Loki letting his hand remain curled around Tony’s.

When Tony smiled again, it was the same soft, small one from the other day - a _real_ one, and it made Loki grin back, but only for a moment.

* * *

The charity gala had hundreds of guests, all famous or influential figures. Normally, Tony would arrive at the front door and amidst all the photographers, but knowing Loki wouldn’t want his picture taken, Tony had chosen to use a hidden entrance. There were a few others using it, and Loki didn’t miss the surprise on their faces at seeing Tony Stark walking among them.

When they were inside the gala, there were only a few photographers, and Tony disappeared from Loki’s side to allow them a few snaps of himself (and paid them to not take photos of Loki). The amount of consideration and effort Tony was going to (when it would have been easier if Loki arrived on his own and with no connection to Tony) was unbelievable and touching.

He didn’t know how to thank him.

But, when Tony showed back up at his side with a smile, he found his answer. If Tony was indulging him, he could do the same.

“You know, this is my favourite waltz,” Tony said, gesturing at the dancefloor. His eyes were twinkling with amusement. “Want to dance?”

“Alright,” Loki agreed, holding out his hand. Tony stared at it, looking completely incredulous. It made Loki laugh. “You asked your date a question and he agreed, are you going to make him wait all night?”

Tony finally snapped out of his stupor, but he still looked like he couldn’t believe it. Loki saw his hand twitch towards his pocket—perhaps to rub a totem?—before he slowly placed his hand in Loki’s. His eyes looked strangely exposed.

“You um, want to lead?”

“Happily,” Loki answered and more firmly gripped Tony’s hand and led him onto the dancefloor. 

It had been a while since he’d waltzed, but it was hardly a skill he forgot. Tony fumbled with the first few steps, getting used to dancing with a taller partner while also following Loki’s lead, but he soon smoothed out and they began to dance seamlessly. 

Tony’s hands on him and the soft smile the smaller man wore throughout the dance made Loki feel... warm. He found himself smiling back and completely forgetting that they were here for a reason other than a pleasant evening out.

Yet, when the music stopped and he glanced around, he spotted Justin Hammer by the bar and it all flooded back to him. He leant down and brushed his lips to Tony’s ear, he felt Tony stiffen. 

“Our mark is here.”

Loki pulled back, his face still hovering near Tony’s. The other man was looking away, but Loki saw him swallow. 

“Right.” He cleared his throat. “We’ll just, go stand to the side for a bit.”

It wasn’t the most brilliant plan, but it worked, Loki supposed. He took Tony’s hand and led him from the dancefloor and to a quiet alcove where they could sit and talk privately while still keeping an eye on Justin Hammer. 

A waiter appeared within a moment of them arriving. Tony roughly ordered a scotch with a curt voice while Loki more politely requested some champagne. When the waiter left, Loki sent the other man a concerned glance. He also shifted closer, allowing their thighs to press together so he could lower his voice and not be heard. “I told you everything will be fine.”

Tony brought up a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, sure, right.”

Loki glanced around worriedly. “Do try and look as if you’re having fun and not developing a migraine.”

Tony barked out a laugh. “I’ll feel better when I have that scotch.”

“Do _not_ get drunk,” Loki ordered with narrowed eyes.

Tony’s smile was wry. “Let’s consider it Dutch courage.”

Loki frowned, confused as to why Tony would need it; he’d pulled far more harrowing jobs in the past. Yet, the arrival of their waiter kept Loki from asking. He was also distracted by keeping an eye on Hammer who was flirting (rather horrendously) with two women who had made the mistake of approaching the bar for a drink.

However, despite the appalling show Hammer was putting on (and the need to focus on him for the job) Loki found his attention pulling back to Tony. The other man was staring at his drink with a world-weary expression. It looked... wrong on Tony. He was always energised and bright and happy; to see him deflated made Loki want to fix things.

He tried to think of something to say, and decided to focus on the truth; not his forte, but something Tony deserved.

“You are the most talented man I have ever met,” Loki told Tony quietly. Tony’s head jerked up and his eyes locked on Loki’s, they burned with an intensity that made Loki swallow. “You impress me constantly,” he continued, “and sometimes, I wish I could hate you for it, but I admire you too much for that.” Loki hesitated for a moment before he reached out and lightly touched Tony’s hand again. “And even if this goes wrong. I will not regret having accepted your offer to be here.”

Loki had expected a number of things his words could prompt; humour, embarrassment, arrogance or dismissal. He did _not_ expect Tony to close the distance between them in one smooth move and press their lips together in a kiss.

Loki’s eyes widened in shock, and he stared at Tony’s closed eyes so close to his own, but it was only for a moment; three seconds of Loki being stunned and unresponsive before Tony pulled back with a pained expression.

“Fuck,” he whispered, not even opening his eyes. His shoulders were hunched. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have done that, sorry.”

Loki blinked numerous times, everything slotting into place and making him feel like a blind fool.

“You want to date me. No,” Loki quickly corrected himself, “you have been _trying_ to date me. _This_ is a date.”

Tony finally opened his eyes, but he didn’t look at Loki. He focused on his scotch and threw everything back in a single mouthful.

“Why did you-”

“Look,” Tony interrupted, and his voice was small and tired. “I shouldn’t have kissed you, but I’ve wanted to for... God, way too long.” He glared at the glass in his hands. “I’ve been trying since you arrived to show I... that I want...” He let out a rough breath and finally raised his eyes to Loki. They were sad and resigned. “But all you see is a job. That’s all I am; a paycheck, and a job.” He laughed bleakly and looked away. “Guess I’m as bad as the mark sometimes, too busy wrapped up in the dream to notice the reality.” He slumped further. “I’m sorry, Loki.”

Listening to Tony _hurt_ ; it made Loki’s chest ache and made him want to sooth the other man until not a single sign of anguish remained. It made a second realisation rush through Loki; for all he purported to be observant and a master of human interactions, he was an _idiot_.

Reaching out for Tony, Loki let his hand brush the other man’s once more. Tony stilled and very carefully raised his head. His expression was wary, yet Loki could see, somewhere in his eyes was a hope that couldn’t quite be squashed. Loki wanted to nurture that flame and never let it go out. 

It was why he smiled and leant in close. He brushed their mouths together in a sweet touch of lips.

“You’re more than a paycheck,” he whispered. “You can _keep_ the damn paycheck. I just want you.”

Tony sucked in a sharp breath before he let it out in a groan. His arm wrapped around Loki’s neck and he tugged him down into a harder more desperate kiss. Loki just made a soft sound, trying to sooth their embrace as he cupped Tony’s cheeks and gentled the motion.

 _It’s okay, it’s alright_ , he tried to convey, and almost more importantly, _this is not a dream_.

Yet, Tony still needed to be certain of that, as he yanked away from Loki suddenly, nearly making Loki tumble forward, but Tony’s hand was reaching into his pocket and he was looking under the table at something he was frantically touching. 

Loki didn’t need to touch his totem to know it was reality, and when he saw the truth of that flood Tony’s face, it was one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen. Tony turned back to him with wonder in his eyes.

“You mean that,” Tony whispered.

“I do,” Loki assured him. “I was a little slow to come to the conclusion but... yes, Tony. I mean every word.”

Tony laughed, the sound joyous and beautiful and he kissed Loki again, just a press of lips but filled with so much affection as Tony leant against him, looking like he’d never been happier. Loki smiled and wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders, tucking him even closer against Loki’s body.

Loki could have stayed there indefinitely, but he couldn’t ignore the other reason they were here. He didn’t look away from Tony, but he still pointed out, “We do still have a job to do.”

“Hammer?” Tony asked, making a face. “Fuck him. I only came up with the job as a way to get you to Malibu.”

Loki laughed. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Tony looked a little sheepish. “You were right that I could get the information an easier way, but I need an excuse to hire you and well...” Tony shrugged. “It was the first I came up with.”

Loki shook his head, trying not to chuckle. “Oh, Tony, you ridiculous fool.”

“Maybe,” Tony admitted, not looking offended in the slightest. He just looked happy, plain and simple. “But, I can’t argue with the results.”

And, all things considered? Loki had to admit. “Neither can I.”


End file.
